1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to cameras and media processing, and more particularly to user interaction with captured image material.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras and camcorders often utilize a touch-screen display to facilitate menu traversal and selection. In digital camera and camcorder applications the display portion of the touch screen is itself generally utilized for previewing the captured scene during or after playback of the recorded material. In these devices when the device enters a menu mode the user can select one or more parameters for changing according to their desires. Some of the current touch screen devices further allow the user to perform scrolling or magnification based on inputs to the touch screen.
The ability to change aspects of the captured images typically involve changing aspects of the entire image such as exposure and color. Some devices provide features such as automatic red-eye elimination which detect and eliminated or reduce the problem. Other devices may allow the user to move a selection region over an area whose intensity or color is to be changed. However, in each case the user is provided with limited control of modification and enhancement of image aspects as viewed on the display associated with the touch screen.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide user-friendly touch input controls for digital cameras and camcorders. The present invention fulfills that need as well as others.